Run!
by AlecVolturiluvr
Summary: Bella Swan is just a waiter at a small restaurant in the outskirts of Manhattan. During her last shift she meets Edward Cullen and engages in some small talk. What she didn't know is that she was talking to one of the most lethal sons of the biggest mob boss in New York and she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck some nights I call it a draw. Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle some nights I wish they'd just fall of. But I still wake up I still see your ghost Oh lord I'm still not sure what I stand for.**

**Some Nights-Fun.**

**Chapter 1**

I was working my last shift for the day in the restaurant I worked in; apparently it was the night shift so the place could be considered abandoned. I wasn't here alone though; my co-worker Marcell was in the kitchen reading a book; he doesn't really pay attention to things that happen around him. My musings were interrupted by the bell ringing at the front door, announcing that a customer had just arrived. _Who would come here at this time of the night? _I looked up to see a mop of messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes looking straight at me_._ The man was wearing a white button down shirt under his black jacket and a pair of black jeans. _Not that I was looking or anything. _I walked over to the table he had just sat in to take his order.

"Welcome to _The Grill_, how may I take your order?" I asked using the same cheesy line I was told to say to customers. People don't really come during the night; they usually

"Don't you just hate that, waiters having to use the same line to every customer that walks in through that door?" _Awkward._

"I-I don't know."

"No, you do. You're lying because I'm right, not because you don't know the answer to that; you've probably thought about that, haven't you?" He said while looking straight into my eyes. "I'll take a coffee, Bella." He said reading my name tag and answering my previous question. As I left to go get his coffee for him I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back.

"Um here's your coffee, hope you enjoy it."

"I probably will, but better if you sit with me." He replied giving me a crooked smile that made my legs feel like jelly. I sat down across from him even though my mind was screaming at me not to, telling me that he was dangerous; but being in such a daze as I was in I just sat down and didn't listen."So tell me about yourself Bella."

"Tell you what?"_ Get away from there!_ My mind yelled again but me, being me of course didn't listen and kept sitting there while my mind clearly protested again.

"About you; your last name, age, stuff like that."

"I don't think I should be giving you information like that." I said finally making an attempt to get up and leave. "Besides my shifts almost over and I need to close the shop."

"_Sit down Bella."_ I was really getting freaked out now. I sat down and kept as quiet as possible."I'm really sorry about that; how about you just tell me about yourself, I really wanna get to know you; please?" He asked his eyes smoldering my own.

"Um, my name is I-Isabella Marie Swan." I said stammering like the fool I was."I'm originally from Forks,Washington, and my favorite color is green." The only reason I added my favorite color was because I really didn't want to tell him anymore information about myself.

"Your name suits you. I'm Edward."

"Thank you; and nice to meet you Edward." I'm not sure if that was a lie or not.

"I'm gonna leave you to close up." He said, just as I realized that he had already finished his coffee. He stood up and towered over me."Nice meeting you Bella; I'll I see you again sometime." He walked out the door before I could say anything. What I didn't know was that I was gonna see him sooner than I anticipated.

I went to bed that night with a bad feeling about the next morning. _Maybe I should just stay home tomorrow, call in sick or something. _Ugh, don't be such a coward Bella. I took a shower and put on a vest and a pair of boy shorts; I put the room and lamp light of and went to bed with that same bad feeling I had when I talked to Edward. As I close my eyes I couldn't help but wonder if it was right to give him some of my information.

**Epov**

I was walking down the street in my not so usual clothing options, when I looked across the street to see the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, and even though I had seen a lot of beauties in my time, none of them could compare to her natural beauty. I instantly forgot about what I was supposed to be doing and headed towards the restaurant my Aphrodite was in. She should not be allowed to work. I ordered a coffee and made some small talk with her. I got all the information I needed from her. I went home abandoning all my plans for the evening and went home to my family.

"Hey Jasper I need you to get some information for me on a Isabella Marie Swan." I said to him as soon as I burst through the front door. Jasper Hale was the husband to my dear baby sister Alice Cullen and also the person who helps us get any kind of information on someone or hacks into government files for us.

"Well hello to you too dear stepbrother whom I care for." I rolled my eyes at him and waited for what has got to be the longest ten minutes of my life. "Got something."

"What?"

"Well isn't someone a bit eager." He said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you have."

"Well this chicks record is completely clean. It was really hard to get into though it had like ten passwords protecting it. She was apparently the daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief of police in Forks,Washington; she went to the University of Washington and took a few unimportant courses there. That's basically her whole life; wow she must be a real buzzkill..." He trailed of probably because of the death glare I was currently giving him. Bella was going to be mine whether she liked it or not; because I always got what I wanted, and I. Wanted. _Her_

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the late update. I wanted to update sooner but I've been busy and not many ideas have been popping into my head I'll try to update faster but no pressure right?  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters in the story below do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to bright rays of sunshine streaming through the windows announcing the new day. The bad feeling in my gut had disappeared during the night, but I still couldn't help but wonder what it was about. I got ready for the day ahead and got prepared to go grocery shopping, since I didn't have work til nine. I lived in a small loft not to far from _The Grill_, _still think that place needs a name change. _It has one bedroom, two bathrooms, and a tiny living room and kitchen. It's fairly small, but I think it suits me perfectly. I was walking down the street towards the grocery store when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked back to see absolutely nothing to be worried about. _Don't worry Bella they're just ordinary people around you. _I don't think that that really reassured my currently fast beating heart. I finally reached the grocery store and got my cart and started shopping for the food and necessities that I needed. After I had finished shopping for everything I needed, I started heading towards check out till when I could feel a pair of eyes on me again. I looked back to see a man with black sunglasses staring at me. _Don't freak out his eyes may just be scanning the room, but then again who wears sunglasses inside a building? _I quickly checked out and hurried out of the store towards my apartment; I think I was practically running down the street, but how would I know I was too scared to slow down, what I was scared of, who knows. I finally got back to my apartment and lounged inside for the remainder of the time I had left before I had to go to work.

It had been one hour since my shift had started and about fifteen people had walked through that door. Marcell was at the back as usual, doing whatever he always does there. I could hear the bell ring and I got a menu to go take to the customer.

"Well hello to you too Bella." I heard an all too familiar voice. The bad feeling in my gut appeared again telling me to run away from him.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing today?"

"Good, what about you?" He said giving me his crooked smile.

"Good; perfectly fine." I said giving him a fake smile, hoping it would look real and he wouldn't catch on. "What would you like to eat i asked as politely as I could."

"A coffee, just like yesterday, _please_?" He asked mesmerizing me with his eyes.

"O-okay." Why on earth do I have to stutter like an idiot, I mean it's not like I like him or anything, I just think he's hot, I mean he's an appealing guy. I took his coffee to him and just as I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist. I slowly turned around to meet his green eyes staring back at me.

"I know I freaked you out yesterday and I just wanted to say sorry for that; and I wish I could ask if we could start over again, but I guess it's too late for that; I probably freaked you out too much anyway, didn't I.

"No, not at all and I guess everyone deserves a second chance."

"They do don't they? So let me start over. Hello I am Edward Cullen and you are?" He asked making me laugh.

"I'm Bella Swan and I need to close up." I said to him actually giving him a real smile and enjoying this conversation.

"Well a lady's got to do, what a lady's got do." He said both of us giving each other bright smiles.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella." He said while standing up to leave. For the first time since I had met him, _which was yesterday,_I was actually sad to see him go.

I had finally finished closing the shop down, and was on my way home when I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back. I turned around and saw nothing, but I couldn't help but be worried. I hurried my steps making it into my apartment in record time. I kicked my shoes of and checked to see if my door was securely locked. I closed all the windows and curtains and made sure my alarm was on, I had finally calmed down enough to go and take a warm bath. I got my bag of necessities and got into the bathroom. I ran the bath while I got myself undressed. As soon as I got in all my nerves instantly loosened up.

I stayed in the water until it got cold; I probably would've slept in there if I didn't get up in time. I got dressed then dragged myself into bed; as soon as my head hit the pillow I was of to la la land never waking up and never noticing the strange pair of eyes peering at me through my bedroom curtains, on my little bedroom balcony; never knowing that giving that second chance would be the start of everything.

* * *

**Was it too short? I'll try to make them longer but I can't guarantee that unless I post a lot of chapters. Hopefully all the action will start in the next chapter. Please review I need a dose of self confidence to know if I should continue. **

**Forever Love by Francesca Battistelli. It's actually a very nice song. I can't get enough of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up around seven a.m completely refreshed and ready to get the day started, _ahh pure bliss_. I didn't have work today so that probably just added to my already good mood. I ate some cereal and decided to go out for a little stroll. I took my jacket with me so I could use it if I got cold. I walked around for about five hours and when I looked at the watch on my wrist it was about one o' clock. I headed to a nearby restaurant and sat down in one of the booths when I felt a pair of eyes on me..._again._ I decided not to look back even though I wanted to...a lot, like really, really wanted to.

I ordered chicken salad and a coke; and patiently waited for my food... okay, maybe I wasn't sooo patient, but I did my best. My order finally arrived after a few minutes, even though it felt like eternity. I could still feel the pair of eyes on me while I ate. _Do not look back Bella, just eat your food like any normal person who is not being stalked by some mysterious person, for some unknown reason._

"Hi," I looked up to see a baby-faced man with the one of the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life, "I'm Mike, Mike Newton and you are?" He asked. I completely forgot about all of my superstitions, and the possibly creepy person boring holes in my back.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I replied giving him a small smile. I offered him a seat and we ended up chatting...a lot. He was a really nice guy; He ended up walking me home, and we ended up giving each other our phone numbers. I walked inside my apartment and threw myself on the couch, flinging my shoes and coat on the other side of the room. I curled my toes and put the TV on. I watched some TV and read a book when I put it off. I went to bed around eleven o' clock. I really need some action in my life.

**Epov**

"...She went for a little stroll today sir not that much action." Said Felix. I had sent him to watch Bella, but not in a stalker kind of way...okay maybe just a little bit, "She went to eat lunch and a Michael Newton approached her. They got chatty, he walked her home, got her number. I don't think it's a good idea for me to watch her so obviously; I'm probably freaking her out..." I wasn't even listening to him, all I could think about was the fact that someone was trying to take my Bella from me, and I'm not just gonna let that happen.

"Felix."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay sir." He replied obeying my orders.

"Who are you talking about Edward?" My mother, Esme, asked me, walking into the room after probably eavesdropping on us. I don't tell her about much of my love life; she tends to get very jealous of them.

"No one you need to worry about." I didn't want her ruining this for me; I love her I really do, but she's the jealous type.

"I think it is something I need to worry about considering the fact you aren't telling me about it."

"It's nothing."

"Well if it's a girl she has to be of Italian blood; if not your father won't be very happy."

"I know that." I actually kind of forgot, but what she doesn't know won't kill her. My mother left me in the room with a small peck on the cheek; I really can't hide anything from her,"Felix."

"Yes sir?"

"Get Emmett and Jasper for me; I wanna go for a little... hunting." I said with a small grin.

We climbed into Emmett's jeep and sped out of the garage. Felix had told me Mike's address and we were headed there for a little compromise.

"Sooo why are we going over to this guys house?" Emmett asked us completely confused about the situation.

"Because he flirted with Bella."

"So what's wrong with that?" I had clued Emmett and Jasper in on my plan, but it looks like Emmett is still clueless, _which is a surprise to me for some unknown reason. _

We finally found his place after ten minutes. We found the floor he was living on and barged into his house and found him in his living room drinking some root beer.

"W-what do you want with me; I didn't do anything." He said practically crying. We were pretty known.

"We..."

"You." Jasper said faking a cough with it.

"I want you to stop seeing Bella."

"I only met her today; I barely know her, I swear it."

"Well then I guess you won't be getting to know her anymore; cause if I find out you've been seeing her; I think you know what will happen. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

We made our way back home and relaxed with everyone for a bit before we all went to bed. It was a pretty nice day.

**Bpov**

I woke up really late the next morning; I probably shouldn't have stayed up that late, but who cares. Thank God I only work during the night. I tried to tame the mess that was my hair. I ate my breakfast, but it was a granola bar so I guess I can't really call it breakfast. I curled up in a blanket and read Wuthering Heights for a very long time. I had finished the whole book and was getting ready for work. I had already served quite a huge number of people when Edward walked in. Instead of sitting in his usual booth he sat down on one of the bar stools and looked at me with a slight hint of amusement etched across his face.

"You look happy to see me."

"Ugh, hi, do you want your usual ooorrrr do you want something else for a change?"

"Well someone had a bad day, and yes the usual. Thanks for asking." He said giving me a crooked smile. I might have stared a teensy bit, "How are you, you look exhausted."

"Wow Edward you sure are attentive."

"I've been known to do that at times." I rolled my eyes and gave him his coffee, "You should relax for a bit.

"I would but I have work to do."

"I don't see anyone here."

"Just because no one's here doesn't mean I don't have work to do."

"What about outside of work? What do you do then?"

"..." I didn't have anything to do outside of work, which is kind of sad.

"Okay how about I offer you a compromise." I looked up at him getting slightly interested, "I take you out and show you how to have fun."

"How is this a compromise?"

"Well I get to spend time with you and get to know who you really are, and you get to learn how to have fun."

"No, absolutely not, besides I'm busy." _Not._

"I haven't even told you when.?"

"Well, too bad." Immature, I know.

"It's not. I'll meet you here on Saturday at 7:00." He said while standing up and walking out of the cafe without giving me a chance to object. I turned around and was surprised to see Marcell looking at me; but that was not what surprised me the most. What surprised me was the look of pure fear and horror etched across his face.

* * *

**Did you like it. Plz review. Follow me on twitter stillsoul :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Marcell?" I asked him getting really concerned. He looked like he had just seen a ghost,"Are you ok?"

"Uh, um, yeah why wouldn't I be?" He was lying, anyone could tell; but why was he lying?

"Are you sure about that? You seem frightened; like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Nope, not a ghost, just remembering something," He said a faraway look lurking in his eyes,"I have to go; lock all the doors." _Awkward._

I locked up, just as Marcell had told me to. I just realized that, that has probably got to be the longest thing Marcell has ever said to me ever since I arrived here a few months ago. I started walking back to my apartment after making sure everything was closed and packed up.

As I walked down the sidewalk I heard footsteps behind me. They weren't quiet, but kind of loud, like the person behind me wanted me to hear them. I started walking faster, and heard the person behind me keeping up with my pace. I walked even faster trying to get to my apartment before the mysterious person behind me caught up. I heard the person behind me walk faster; I broke into a sprint and rounded the corner; I was almost there. I could hear the stalker break into a sprint. _Worst day to wear heels._

I sprinted up the steps to my apartment; I fumbled with my keys as I tried to get my door open. I shut my door with a bang and locked the door as fast as I could. I put a chair under the door knob and ran into my room and hid under my bed as paranoia swept in.

I tried to calm down, but it was practically impossible to do so. I finally got out after half an hour, when most of the paranoia had left. I double checked all the locks and windows, and got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep, I was too scared to. What if he comes back I couldn't do anything if he did; I could run like I just did, but I barely made it.

I woke up in the morning completely drained of life. I was exhausted; I must have slept for a few hours, but I guess they weren't enough. I went to get some breakfast, but my fridge was empty..._again. _

I needed to go out, but I was too scared to. What if someone starts chasing me again; I can't handle that, but I can't let the fear rule my life. I changed into some casual clothing and put my sneakers on. I left my house and made my way to the cafe. I saw Mandy wiping the counter, when I walked in. She's the one that works here in the mornings; she helped score a job here when I first arrived after college.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah, I know, the night shift drains me out."

"Want some scrambled eggs and coffee; it's on the house."

"Thanks," I could swear Mandy was an angel,"Hey, do you know who Edward Cullen is?" I don't know why I asked her that; it was like my mind was telling me to. She froze behind the counter and slowly turned around to meet her eyes; they looked exactly like Marcell's, completely frightened and horrified.

"E-Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, do you know who he is?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, he comes here during my shift."

"Bella, you have to stay away from him, he's dangerous." _Dangerous?_

"What do you mean he's dangerous; he's completely harmless."

"Looks can be decieving Bella."

"You have to promise me that you won't go near him again."

"Why, what makes him so dangerous?"

"He's part of the mafia, Bella. He is the son of the best mob boss around these areas, and he's the the most lethal son; you have to stay away from him."

"Okay I'll try, btu he comes here every night and I ahve a date with him on Saturday."

"You have to find another job; you can't be near him, it's too much of a risk, and you can't go out with him you have to stand him up; you have to get away."

The week past really quick after that. I took Mandy's advice. I had gotten a new job; it paid better; I stocked up my fridge, it was completely full now. I was planning on moving closer to my new workplace. Tommorow is Saturday I'm gonna stay inside the whole time, just in case.

Today was Saturday. I spent the day inside watching TV and stuff. When it was 6:30, I closed all my curtains and put the lights off. I figured that if he was in the mafia he would probably know where I lived.

7:00. This is it. I was peeking out of my window until I saw a black car. I quickly closed the curtains and ran into my room. Pathetic, I know. I was in my room for an hour when I heard some tires screeching..._ he was angry._

**Epov**

I could only see red, it was clouding my vision I can't believe she stood me up like that; she must have found out about me. She can't do this to me. She just made the worst decision ever. She will be mine whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**Like it or not tell me.**


End file.
